


This is Us

by FeralDraeko



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDraeko/pseuds/FeralDraeko
Summary: A young boy and a young girl meet at a high school football game and fall in love unexpectedly. They could not be more different, yet more perfect to each other.They will go through every struggle a couple could endure and worse, but they never stopped fighting for the one they loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “To the Love of My Life  
> A long awaited promise finally fulfilled
> 
> The Promise of Our Story”  
> ~Alexis Cisneros

# Prologue

“Hey, what are you doing babe?” He asked gently putting his hand on her shoulder. He was a fairly tall guy. Built primarily to protect, with strong arms and broad shoulders, he would and could kick anyone’s ass who bothered his family. But his hands however, where gentle. His face typically wore a pissed off look. Tanned skin complemented by a dark beard and mustache and topped his his short black hair. Oh but how his deep brown eyes softened when he saw her. How they sparkled when he was happy, and darkened when he was worried or upset. And he always worried about her. He always had a need to make sure she was happy and safe. If he wasn’t around her he worried. This lead to his truly one weakness, his love for her. No matter how strong he was, he could never have stopped loving her.

She was only a year- not even a year- younger than him, thin with a much lighter, yet still noticeable, tan. She could be considered white compared to the love of her life but in reality she had a unique italian tan. To him she was always beautiful and he constantly told her so. Even when she was bundled up in his hoodie and her sweatpants, he saw the beauty in her that was so hard for her to find. She was unique in her own way, her hair was never too long but never too short, and typically had a long lasting bright color even though she would only dye her hair once every 6 months at least. When her hair isn’t a bright color it was a light brown laced with blonde and especially copper. Glasses sat in front of her ever changing blue eyes.

She smiled up at him closing the screen to her laptop increasing his suspicions. “Nothing important my love. Just working on my story.” She told him, not entirely lying.

“Oh really now?” He teased her.

“Yes my love. Don’t worry about it.” She said as she kept his hands from grabbing the laptop. Her hands were soft and absolutely tiny compared to his. Typical womanly hands with an intense grip that is. She worked at home in her little shop while he worked for a large company. Her little shop consisted in making costumes known as “fursuits” and it was entirely done by hand meaning she did a lot of hand sewing, faux fur shaving and careful cutting. Not to mention gluing, carving and more. So she was strong with her hands even as womanly as they were, she kept a firm grip on her husband’s hands. “Baby, please, don’t mess with it. I know you won’t but I’m just asking in the sense that it is a surprise fro you my love. Something extremely special to me.”

“Fine.” He sighed carefully prying his hands out of her grip. He then smiled and picked her up causing her to squeak as he laughed. He loved getting a reaction out of her, especially if it’s to scare her. “Well beautiful, why don’t we go lay down and spend the night watching movies and maybe I’ll make us some chicken.”

“Okay baby.” She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her back to the bedroom, laid her down and turned on a movie.


	2. By Chance or By Accident

# By Chance or By Accident

It all started long ago. It was 2016, or better yet, the 2016-2017 school year. School had started and it was friday night. When exactly? That is hard to tell because it was a typical home game. Groups of friends went out to route for their team, whether that was home or away, just to watch football and hang out. In other words, it was a typical Friday night of October in the early 21st Century. High school Varsity Football. 

There were two groups in particular that stood out past the typical group of friends. One of which were outcasts, mostly female, all a little too weird to say they fit in anywhere else. The other, a group of guys, just out to have fun. They were special, but still fit in fairly well. However, they had a bet going, one that would later be canceled in due time. 

-Mind you, he did not change much through the years because even in this time, he still had a full beard and moustache and always held a pissed off look when he wasn’t acting like a child. Which he did even years later, and was one of the many things she loved so much about him-

He laughed and messed around with his friends saying that he would be right back as he went to go find someone. But on the way to the other side of the field he happened to stop in line for something to eat. Right behind a girl he’d met a year ago at a student ministry, one he only ever said a few words too as their friends ran off without them. She was with another friend, getting a large amount of food and drinks for her group. She was in line waiting for when a look of horror appeared on her face. One that caught his attention.

“No! I have to go to Carowinds AND Scarowinds alone tomorrow with my parents and don’t have anyone to go with!” She wailed knowing her parents would force her into the oh-so hated haunted trails. He chuckled a little, never having been to the amusement park before and looked at her saying “Sure, I’ll go.”

Her face lit up. “Really? I know it’s last minute but we can try to make plans since we are going tomorrow, my parents are allowing me to invite someone as long as they are able to pay for their own ticket.”

“Yeah, I can.” He assured and within moments was calling his parents while she talked to hers. In moments the plans had been made, and the person he was searching for, had been forgotten. 

They never really talked, in fact, they were abandoned and they exchanged few words. Suddenly, it was like they had been friends though, they never truly were until this moment. But to think that the only reason they were even going to this amusement park together, was because of her request to go buy everyone food, and him wanting something to eat before he went to find her best friend. 

***

Early that next day they had gotten into the black Dodge Journey that her family owned and drove a mile and a half to pick him up. Immediately, she saw who he truly was a man, not a boy, but a man. He spoke with respect, happily getting to know her parents who would joke around with him and ask him questions. 

It wasn’t much longer that she learned things about him, that were never mentioned before. He was adopted by his aunt and uncle, who he now calls mom and dad. Suddenly, her life didn’t seem half as bad, even if he was young when he was adopted, he still didn’t have his biological parents because they didn’t care. She felt bad and stayed quiet until the shocking words of “If you need a place to stay Brandon, you can just come to our house.” coming from her mother’s mouth. 

He was as greatful and shocked as she was. They just met him and he already had a place to stay when he needed it. 

The trip remained fun and joyful. At one point they passed a white van and the first thing he said was “How many Mexicans do you think are in that van?” The car went silent for a moment before her mother said that he just opened up a whole world of jokes and he just smiled and said “Okay.”

By the time they reached the parking lot of Carowinds, everyone was excited and had gotten along great and prepared for a long day and night of rides and fun. But the largest shock came to them when they pulled up by the front gates. 

“Alright Lexie, here’s your pass. Stay together and get out.”

“What?” She asked as they both looked to her parents confused and lost. 

“Get out. We don’t want to see you again until 5 at the front of the park.” It was only 9, the park just opened and her parents were quite literally kicking them out of the car, threatening them and telling them not to see her parents again. In what world did her step father say ‘get out with this guy I just met and go run around the amusement park’ that was literally on the border of two states.

Dumbfounded they rushed out of the car making sure they had their phones and wallets. But, as soon as those doors shut however, her parents were off to go park as they walked to the front gates. 

She apologized for how insane her family was, she should have warned him beforehand. But he just smiled and said that it was fine because it was the most fun he’s had with anyone’s parents. She returned the smile and asked him where he would like to go first.

He admitted to never having actually been to carowinds, or on a rollercoaster since his older sister forced him on one that ultimately scared the shit out of him. She seemed shocked but was happy to fight him to get him on one of her favorites that didn’t go in loops. Just a nice long, fast, extremely fast, track. 

For whatever reason he gave into her. Perhaps it was the crush he had on her from the moment they actually met in that student ministry. It would take him over a year to admit it to her, but deep down, when he didn’t assume she was just another bitch, -which he did at first glance-, he had found her cute. But she was oblivious to it like most other things. Flirting often went over her head and it took him everything from wanting to express his liking for her. Ultimately it grew throughout the day because she had dragged him everywhere, having the absolute best time as she did so. But he didn’t mind it. He even bought them a pair of necklaces that matched each other. They were tiny scorpions in cased in a plastic broken half heart. He got the green, she the purple. Together they completed the heart stating “Best Friends”

By the time they met up with her parents again, it was getting dark, and they would have to leave the park to come back in a couple hours for the horror of Scarowinds. She and him had both gotten some prizes from the “Guess Your Age” games as they both looked older than they actually were, which was only 14 and 15 at the time. But even so young, they were more adult than most adults, and it was caused by them both growing up just a little too fast because of their situations. 

They ate a quick cheap dinner before returning to Carowinds for Scarowinds to continue the night, overestimating their capability to wait in lines all day as they went through getting scared and being forced to go through at least one haunted trail. This one in particular was known as the “Red Ribbon” trail, in which one goes through a butcher's shop that killed and tortured humans instead of the usual cattle and pigs. This would become the one trail they went through all together every time they entered Scarowinds. The rest of the night would consist of them going and riding rides and waiting for her parents to return from the haunted trails. But, while in line to the roller coaster known as the “Intimidator” the two found that they could talk to each other and they learned a lot about each other. She was pursued by a guy wanting sex through Snapchat and the slightly older teen was clearly unhappy with the idea. His views on women, while holding a bet on how many he could date in one year, was to still treat them with respect. And that view had been lost by most.

She honestly never expected to open up to him, and he, never expected for her to be as kind as she was. At first sight, it was true that he thought of her as some bitch, but in reality it wasn't true. At least to some extent. Brutally honest, yes. Purposely bitchy to degrade people, never. But flawed they were.

Late that night, around midnight or so, the group crashed into the Journey. They threw off their shoes, laid back the seats, and fell asleep. Even after the heartwarming time that the two enjoyed, neither of them moved closer, talked much, or even talked at all. They cuddled into their hard-earned plushies and fell asleep. Deep down, she had wanted to move closer to him but feared rejection or accusations from her parents. She felt like she had known him all her life, and yet, she hardly knew him at all.


End file.
